twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Lexicon (website)
The Twilight Lexicon is a fan made Twilight Saga website that Stephenie Meyer has personally contributed to and supports. It was founded in 2006, and is considered the most reliable Twilight resource. History Background and creation "The Twilight Lexicon came about from pure necessity. After reading Twilight in February of 2006, I found myself craving more and went on line to start my search. Unfortunately, other than the website set up by Stephenie Meyer herself, I was unable to find much of anything. I did find a few live journals that seemed to be struggling for members, which saddened me because I truly believed that if the fans could pull together, we could really start up an awesome fandom. It wasn’t until fanfiction.net included a Twilight section that things really started to take off. I posted my first bit of fan fiction, a small piece told from Edward’s perspective, and was inspired to write more. I knew that Stephenie was working on a version of Twilight told from Edward’s point of view and had at least one chapter written. Keeping that in mind, I started at chapter two and took off on my attempt to create a valid piece of fan fiction that stuck as closely to the book as I could keep it. Four chapters in I got a review from Stephenie Meyer. Needless to say, I was both shocked and worried at the same time; shocked that she paid me such a nice compliment and worried that I was getting it all wrong. I contacted her and expressed how difficult I was finding writing in her AU as there was no lexicon. I asked if she would mind if someone would start one and she said she thought it was an excellent idea, offering at the same time to answer any unanswered questions. Well – DUH! Of course I had questions! Basically from there on in, if I asked it, she answered it and then some. Often times she would answer questions I hadn’t even asked. It was as if she was begging to get this information out to her fans and at long last someone was willing to help. I gladly took up the roll, enlisting the help of my on-line Harry Potter, and now Twilight, friend Imogen, and voila! The Twilight Lexicon was born! We have tried to reference every piece of information as best as we could, stealing from several places. First, naturally, we use Twilight the book. Any reference to Twilight will be labeled TW followed by the chapter number. We also have compiled all of Stephenie’s e-mails into, what resembles, an on-line chat. I also got permission to copy several questions from the MySpace Twilight group. These are referred to as personal correspondences and labeled as PC followed by the number. We also used information found on Stephenie Meyer’s Website, or SMW. The last item you will see referenced is the timeline – or TL. I put together a timeline based on all the facts Stephenie had given me and then sent it to her to make sure it was as accurate as I could get it. She, in turn, fixed up a few mistakes and filled in a few dates for me, making it infinitely that more correct. I have no proof of some of these dates in any e-mails, so the timeline becomes it own source. I hope you find the information helpful and interesting as you dive deeper into the Twilight Universe. As far as I know, everything currently posted is as accurate as Ms. Meyer is willing to spoil us with. There are gaps, and they are there because that information will be released in an upcoming book. For example, we have no information on Rosalie’s transformation from human to vampire other than when it happened. And yet, we very nearly have everything you could want to know about Esme’s transformation. I can almost promise you that if it isn’t posted here, it’s a spoiler and we will all just have to wait. Many thanks to go Stephenie Meyer for putting up with my constant e-mails and badgering. She’s a very charming person and so gracious for letting me pick her brain and steal her away from Edward long enough to get the information correct." External links *Official Site Category:Websites (real-world)